How To Seduce A Straight Guy In 10 Days
by Gamer-Alexis
Summary: Arthur is a law-abiding straight male. Eames is a flirty gay Brit. Eames' best friend, Cobb sends out a challenge: a dare for him to make out with Arthur within a period of ten days. Eames never, ever turns down a good challenge
1. Day 1

**_How To Seduce A Straight Guy In 10 Days._**

_Arthur is a law-abiding straight male. Eames is a flirty gay Brit. Eames' best friend, Cobb sends out a challenge: a dare for him to make out with Arthur within a period of ten days. Eames never, ever turns down a good challenge._ _Will Eames get Arthur in his bed?_

_Or will he fall head over heels for him instead?_

Prompt is not mine. .com/post/3739999901

* * *

**_Day 1_**

Eames noticed him first. The nice, handsome man who worked at the local bookstore. He was average, but stunning at the same time. Someone who could, should they choose, be beautiful in every possible way, but instead chose to live life normally. He was so engrossed in this man that he didn't notice someone trying to get his attention until he felt the spine of a book hit him square in the back of the head.

"Are you going to stand there all day or ask him out?" Dom Cobb, Eames best friend, asked, opening the book, "Because we do have a schedule to keep."

"Can't ask him out," Eames said, rationally, "I can tell, he won't be into me."

"Eames, you could make a mannequin into you," Cobb said, "You just have that charming personality. Now stop moping and at least try."

"No," Eames said, "Besides, I thought we were on a tight schedule?"

"This is an exception."

"Oh, and going to a bar isn't?"

"Eames, you're my best, but I am not going to a gay bar with you no matter how much you beg."

"You have no sense of adventure."

"_This_ is an adventure!"

"Yeah, one that _I'm_ going on."

"Can you two keep it down?"

Eames and Cobb turned to see a petite woman standing by, books stacked in her arms.

"You're getting loud, it's disturbing the others."

"I'm sorry Miss...?" Eames instantly turned on his charm.

"Ariadne," she said, "Just Ariadne."

"Well, Miss Ariadne, allow me to help you with those books," Eames smiled, taking a few books off her hands.

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Ariadne started pulling away.

"It's no problem," Eames said, "I could use some help anyway."

Ariadne nodded and allowed Eames to help. Cobb laughed to himself and followed them.

"All I need is some information on that man over there," Eames pointed to the man he had been ogling all day.

"Oh, you mean Arthur?" Ariadne brightened, "Sure, what do you want to know?"

"What would it take for him and Eames here to make out?" Cobb butt in, "See, I bet that Eames can do it in ten days but he wanted some inside information before taking it on."

Eames sent him a glare that would wither daisies over Ariadne's head.

"Oh best of luck to you," Ariadne laughed, placing a hand on Eames's forearm, "Arthur's as straight as can be. He's really kind, but kind of OCD and is _really_ perfectionistic. That's why it's nice to have him around here, he keeps things running smoothly."

"What about his hobbies?" Eames pressed, suddenly interested, "Talents?"

"He reads," Ariadne said, "Other than that, I'm not sure. He doesn't get out much."

She sighed, leaning lightly against a bookshelf.

"Eames, if you lose your bet, you should still be friends with him," Ariadne said, "It'll be good for him to have someone like you around."

"Very well, bring on the bet Cobb."

"Ariadne as our witness that today, on the 15th of April-"

"Don't make it sound like a wedding ceremony."

"I'll save that for Arthur," Cobb smirked at Eames's face, "As I was saying, today, the 15th of April I, Dom Cobb, and Mr. Eames are in a bet that Eames can suck face with Arthur in... ten days, and if he hasn't completed his task on April the 25th he will owe me fifty bucks."

"And let it be known that if Mr. Eames wins the bet then Cobb has to come to a gay bar," Ariadne supplied.

The men stared at her and she shifted under their gaze, "What, you two were being loud."

"And now our bet begins," Cobb grinned.

"Yeah, yeah," Eames waved his hand, "Why do we always start them that way?"

"Make it professional."

"You don't trust me?"

"Not as far as I can throw you."

* * *

Arthur loved working in the bookstore. It was always quiet, nothing but the soft rustling of pages, not to mention he had the opportunity to find good books for eight hours every day. Then there were his coworkers. Yusuf worked at the checkout, his warm personality excellent for helping out customers. Ariadne was petite and sweet as she worked around putting books back where they belonged and helping children read. Nash mostly kept to himself since he worked in the back, but all in all, Arthur felt he worked with some amazing people.

Until this flirty Brit showed up. Where were his coworkers while he was being harassed? Standing behind bookshelves laughing. Alright, maybe harassed was too strong a word, but it seemed to fit best.

"Hello there," the man had said, "My name is Eames and I was wondering if you could help me out?"

"You are asking the wrong person Mr. Eames," Arthur said, "That is Yusuf or Ariadne."

"Ah, yes, but you see, I asked Ariadne and she said to ask you." On the word you Eames gently tapped Arthur's chest.

"Very well, Mr. Eames, how can I be of service?"

"You could start by giving me your phone number," Eames grinned, "Or is that too much to ask, Arthur?"

Arthur shuddered. Sure, he'd been hit on by people, men and women alike, but most of the time they let it go when Arthur showed he wasn't interested. But this Eames wasn't having any of it.

"Too much to ask," Arthur answered, "Now if you have any _real_ questions, I'm sure Yusuf can help you."

And he turned and walked away, trying hard not to think that Eames was no doubt staring at his ass. Eames was, in fact, not staring at Arthur's. He was _admiring_ it, because an ass like that deserved admiration.

"Still set on the bet?" Cobb came up next to Eames.

"It's only been a day," Eames said, "I will have our dear Arthur begging for me soon enough."

"Well you're going to have to be more subtle than that," Ariadne said, "He's used to people hitting on him all the time."

"Subtlety isn't exactly Eames's strong point," Cobb said.

"I've just never had a reason to use it," Eames said defensively, "But if subtlety is the way to get you to a gay bar with me then I will use it."

"And Arthur?"

"Ah, yes, well, getting him would be an added bonus, now wouldn't it?" Eames walked back, probably to harass Arthur some more, and Ariadne turned to face Cobb.

"You really don't think he's going to get Arthur, do you?" she asked.

"Oh I think he could," Cobb replied, "I just think it's about time Eames had a challenge."

"So he's used to getting what he wants?"

"No," Cobb said, "He's just never had to work for anything."

"Everyone has to work for Arthur," Ariadne laughed, "Took me two weeks before he would even smile at me."

"Well Eames is persistent, I'll give him that," Cobb said, "Anyway, we've got more stuff to do, but I think I'll be seeing you around."

"Take care Cobb," Ariadne said, "Let me know how the bet goes, yeah?"

"Sure thing."


	2. Day 2

_Wow lot's of great reviews! I hope I don't disappoint you!_

* * *

_**Day 2**_

Eames insisted that he needed to go to the bookstore again- it was the only place he could see Arthur. While Cobb wasn't necessarily forced into going, he most certainly didn't join Eames by choice.

Ariadne greeted them cheerfully, pointing out Arthur to Eames and continued on her work. Cobb brought his children this time, Phillipa and James, and the three of them went to the children's section.

"Arthur," Eames greeted, leaning against the bookshelf, "How are you today?"

"I was fine until you showed up," Arthur said dryly, "And yourself?"

"Oh, you wound me, darling," Eames dramatically placed a hand over his heart, "But do not worry, it is forgiven."

"Mr. Eames," Arthur turned, "What is it you want from me? Other than my phone number."

"I would settle for lunch," Eames responded promptly, "I won't even try anything. Consider it a friendly offer- a chance to get to know you."

Arthur considered it. Perhaps it would be best. Go out to lunch with Eames, just this once, and perhaps he'll get off his back and leave him alone.

"Very well, Mr. Eames," Arthur said, "My lunch break is at 12:45. I expect you to meet me here at that exact time or I will leave without you."

"I will be here."

"And no funny business, or I will leave," Arthur threatened.

"Wouldn't dream of it, darling," Eames winked and walked over to Cobb.

He was sitting in the children's section, James perched on his lap with Dr. Seuss opened in front of them. Phillipa was a few feet away, diligently searching in a Where's Waldo book.

"Done and done!" Eames announced, sitting next to Cobb.

"So you have a lunch date," Cobb said, "That was not part of the bet."

"Patience, my dear friend," Eames said, "A lunch date today can be sex in the alley way next week."

"Eames!" Cobb said, covering James's ears, "Watch your mouth!"

"You can't keep your kids innocent forever," Eames said, "They're going to hear about it someday."

"Not today," Cobb growled, "Why don't you go annoy someone else?"

"Uncle Eames can help me find Waldo," Phillipa spoke up, "He's good at finding people."

Eames grinned, cocky, as he slid over to help Phillipa.

* * *

"Do you think he'll show up?" Ariadne asked Arthur as they organized boxes, "Eames I meant. Do you think he's going to show up for lunch?"

"Without a doubt," Arthur muttered, "Hopefully that will be enough for him to leave me alone."

"You really believe that will work?" Ariadne leaned against a stack of boxes filled with _Harry Potter_, "One lunch date and Eames will leave you alone?"

"First, it's not a date, and second, yes," Arthur said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's always worked before."

"Except with Summer," Nash threw in, walking through the door, "One date and BAM love-stuck idiot." he turned to face Ariadne, "And Ari, an old lady needs some help and demands that you assist her or something."

Ariadne nodded, gave Arthur a meaningful look, and left the backroom.

"I thought we'd never speak of that again," Arthur glared at Nash, "Ever."

"Look man, it's your fault for believing in all that fantasy crap," Nash popped his gum, "I don't know how you can believe there is some soul mate out there for you."

"There is," Arthur insisted, "You just have to search hard enough."

"And this new girl, Autumn, she's the one?"

Arthur looked at the box he was opening, filled with _Pride and Prejudice_, "I don't know yet. After Summer..."

"Yeah, I know," Nash ran a hand through his hair, "Anyway, it's near your lunch break, why not get off early? We can handle the store without you surprisingly."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "If the store has book forts again I will never forgive you."

"There's a good Arthur, now, off to lunch."

Arthur grabbed his jacket and went off to find Eames, much to his discomfort.

* * *

They ended up at a sandwich shop down the street. Eames insisted he was buying, and easily dished out the twenty for their lunch.

"So, Arthur, tell me about yourself," Eames said, sitting them down in a corner booth.

"What is there to tell?" Arthur said, "I work at a bookstore, not much else."

"You have to have hobbies and interests," Eames insisted, "Here, I'll start."

He took a sip of his soda before continuing.

"My name is William Eames," he started, "Don't laugh at my name. I enjoy painting, swimming, and casinos. Your turn."

"My name is Arthur Callahan," Arthur said, mimicking Eames, "You are not allowed to laugh at my name either. I like to run with my dog, read, and cook."

"There! Now was that so hard?"

Arthur chose to roll his eyes and take a bite of his sandwich. Eames smirked and ate his own. Minutes passed by in silence, the other patrons conversations creating a small thrum of noise.

"I have a question, Mr. Eames," Arthur started.

"First, you call me Eames," Eames said, "Or else we might start having a problem."

Arthur laughed lightly.

"Well then, _Eames_," Arthur continued, "I have a question."

Eames nodded his approval, taking a monstrous bite.

"Why are you so interested in me?"

Eames stopped for a moment, then looked up at Arthur with his sandwich halfway to the plate, his eyes wide. He swallowed, and thought for a moment.

"You interest me," Eames admitted, "You're so stiff and professional and I consider it a challenge to make people like you, let's say... unwind a bit."

"Please Eames," Arthur said, "You can at least humor me with the truth."

"The truth?" Eames repeated, leaning back against the wall, "What's the truth anymore?"

He hummed as he ran various reason through his mind. He couldn't come out and tell Arthur his true motive for being so interested in him- that would ruin the entire bet! He certainly couldn't tell Arthur that Ariadne suggested he needed a friend- that felt like a betrayal of her trust.

"Honestly," Eames leaned forward, his face serious, "I think we'd be friends, you and I, and what better way to figure that out than by eating lunch together?"

That was partially the truth. Eames could live with that.

"Very well Eames," Arthur said, "Consider this the beginning of a friendship."

Eames grinned.

He was so going to win this bet.


	3. Day 3

_This is a really short chapter- sorry about that! Things are still warming up, but they should, should, heat up pretty soon._

_**

* * *

Day 3**_

Eames almost spent Thursday completely in the bookstore. Almost. Since Arthur gave the go-ahead on the friendship, Eames was ready to get to know Arthur as much as he could before laying the bet on.

Cobb still didn't buy it. For that matter, neither did Yusuf or Ariadne.

"So Eames in on a bet that he can make out with Arthur by next Friday?" Yusuf fiddled with the cash register.

"Basically," Ariadne nodded, "But between you and me, I think that they're going to be such good friends by the end it won't matter if Eames wins the bet or not."

"Ah," Yusuf sighed, "I disagree. I think if they become good friends Eames is more likely to win the bet."

"Come on Yusuf," Ariadne gave him a gentle push, "You know Arthur. He's got a girlfriend right now, he's not about to go make out with some random guy he just met in the back of the store."

"You never know. Arthur has surprised me before."

"Even this seems like a stretch for him," Ariadne said.

"Well we'll just have to wait then, won't we?"

Aside from the usual disturbances that seem to have come from having Eames around the day went by normally. Cobb said that James came down with a cold and stayed home with him leaving Eames basically free to wreck as much havoc as he wanted- especially if your name was Arthur.

First it was just following him around, talking to him once in a while, nudging him, teasing him, being a general nuisance. As lunch time loomed closer however, soon Eames was practically hanging off Arthur's arm, talking about anything and everything he could. Arthur's patience was wearing thin and he near decked Eames in the jaw, but he was working and that wouldn't look good.

"Fine," Eames finally said when Arthur refused to take his bait, "You can eat lunch by yourself today, I am leaving."

"Fine then," Arthur said, "Leave."

"But we are going out tomorrow, whether you like it or not," Eames threatened, "I will be here at 7:00 pm sharp and you had better be here waiting for me or so help me God our friendship is over."

"No need to sound so disappointed," Arthur said lightly, "But I will be here."

Eames nodded and left.

"But Mr. Eames," Arthur called to his retreating back, "You had better make it worth my while."

Arthur, whether knowingly or not, had a sly grin on his face and it was _damn _sexy.

"Or else, as you say, our friendship is over," the grin grew.

"Darling, I never disappoint," Eames winked and left the bookstore and a very red Arthur.


	4. Day 4

_Have I made it clear that I have no idea how a bookstore is run? Because I really don't. Also, I'm guessing with the bar too. Forgiveness?

* * *

_

_**Day 4**_

Arthur wasn't scared, oh no. Not him. Alright, maybe he was a little bit anxious, or concerned, because even having known Eames for only four days, Arthur knew that the Brit was going to come up with something crazy. He apologized to Ariadne for the fifth time, after running into her with a stack of books.

"Arthur, breathe," she said, taking hold of his shoulders, "I doubt Eames is going to do something stupid. He's smarter than that."

Yusuf coughed behind them. Ariadne shot him a glare.

"I promise Arthur," she continued, "This friendship is important to Eames. I don't think he's going to something to completely ruin it."

Arthur took a deep breath, "You're right," he agreed. He was completely overreacting. If the past three days were anything to go by, Eames clearly valued this relationship and wasn't about to do anything to sabotage it.

Right?

* * *

Apparently not so much. They had a nice quiet dinner, and things seemed like they were going well. When Eames suggested they hit the night life, Arthur was in good spirits and easily agreed. Eames may have been tactful enough to not bring Arthur to a gay bar, but it was damn close. The techno music was loud and lights were flashing. Eames sent a smirk, arrogant, and went to get drinks. Arthur edges his way around the floor, trying to find a secluded corner until he was good and drunk. Eames managed to find him and pushed a colorful drink into his hands.

"Well?" Eames looked at Arthur for approval, "What do you think?"

"Not exactly my idea of a good time," Arthur admitted.

"Your idea of a good time is cuddling at him with a book," Eames deadpanned, "Which is why I'm your new best friend. I'm here to loosen you up. It can't be good for your muscles to stay stiff like that all the time."

Arthur couldn't come up with a witty retort and instead down his drink in one go. The alcohol seeped into his system and he could feel himself start to loosen up. Eames, wide eyed, wasn't about to be undone. He down his drink then went back to buy them another round. Arthur hummed slowly to himself, feeling the beat in his toes.

After four or five rounds (Arthur had lost count) he was loose and limber. He managed to get himself onto the dance floor and was sliding and gyrating he way around the other dancers. Eames stood off to the side, sipping his drink and watching. Waiting.

Arthur dancing when drunk was... simply beautiful. His thin long limbs were in perfect motion, his slicked back hair was falling out, dark strands standing out against his pale skin. His cheeks were flushed a healthy pink. And damn it was gorgeous. Women flocked to him, waiting for the chance to slide up next to this beautiful stranger. Men openly stared. Eames allowed himself a smug grin that _he_ would be the one taking Arthur home. Perhaps not in the sense he would like, but Arthur was leaving his bar with him, not anyone else.

It was with that thought (and the final kick of his last drink) that Eames weaved his way through the crowd and pushed himself up against Arthur, trying to act like a drunk man would heterosexual act with his heterosexual friend. He wasn't sure if he was succeeding or not and could only hope that Arthur was too drunk to notice.

"When do you think we should leave?" Eames whispered into Arthur's ear, trying not to give him the wrong message, not yet.

"I have the morning shift," Arthur slurred, still twirling to the music, "You decide."

"Perhaps now would be good," Eames murmured, "It's nearing midnight."

Arthur hummed in agreement and slumped against Eames. It was like his brain had finally caught up with the amount of alcohol and the energy of dancing a few straight hours and had shut down. Eames, grinning softly, dragged him out of the bar and hailed a taxi.

They stumbled into the backseat and Arthur mumbled and address and Eames told the driver. He rolled his eyes and drove off. Arthur slumped against Eames shoulder, soft snores emanating from him, sending small vibrations through his chest.

"...had fun," Arthur mumbled, "You're a good friend."

Then he passed out.

Eames looked outside as they drove through the darkened city. He has 6 more days to make out with Arthur, but for once, Eames wondered what consequences might come from it.


	5. Day 5 Part 1

_Things are going to start getting exciting soon! The chapters are short, yeah, but I think a couple of longer ones are in store soon.

* * *

_

_**Day 5- Morning**_

It was Saturday and Eames was, as expected, in the bookstore again. Cobb was still home with James but Phillipa demanded to get out of the house so Eames was volunteered to take her out. Why not take Phillipa out and get a good long look at Arthur at the same time? Because after watching the man dance last night, Eames knew there was a hidden side to Arthur's calm exterior.

"So did it go well last night?" Yusuf asked.

Ariadne was going about her job, Phillipa trailing after her like a puppy. Arthur was standing near the nonfiction section, organizing compulsively.

"I think it went well," Eames said, "Didn't get any, but that will come with time."

"Five days, mate," Yusuf shrugged, "You may want to hurry it along unless you've got $50 to dish out."

"Well lucky for me I actually do," Eames winked, "That's not the problem." He turned back to stare at Arthur, "The problem is that I think I'm starting to _like _the guy."

"Isn't that the reason this thing came about? Because you like him?"

"There is a large difference between liking a man's body and then liking said man."

"Ah, emotional attachment?"

"Precisely."

"I don't think that's a problem," Yusuf gestured to where Arthur was.

Eames took his eyes of the man for five seconds and suddenly there's a girl all up in him. She was pretty, that was for certain. Her honey brown hair was long and she had long tan limbs, deep brown eyes, and currently hanging of Arthur's arm.

"And who is that?" Eames struggled to hide the distaste from his voice.

"That's Autumn," Yusuf grinned, "His girlfriend."

Eames had the decency to not look completely mortified, but it was a close thing. He wondered if Cobb knew that Arthur had a girlfriend. Give Arthur more of a challenge. That didn't make any sense though since they've only been coming to the bookstore for this week. It must just be fate toying with poor Eames's emotions; and his libido.

He was so caught up in his whirlwind of angst and confusion that he didn't notice Arthur dragging Autumn up to him until they were near in front of his face.

"Autumn, this is my good friend Eames," Arthur said by way of introduction, "Eames, this is Autumn, my girlfriend."

Eames chose to ignore the homicidal rage boiling up in him and politely greeted Autumn. She tittered and held on tighter to Arthur's arm. He smiled down on his girlfriend and Eames thought his heart shattered.

But that is a ridiculous notion since Eames had no emotional attachment to this man, he was just trying to win a bet and get a good make-out session in the process. Emotions were not a part of the deal.

"Ah, well," Eames said, "I think it's time for Phillipa and I to head home."

He pried the little girl away from Ariadne's skirts, waved goodbye to Yusuf, and forlornly stared at Arthur's smiling face.

"Come on Pippa," he lifted her up and put her around his shoulders, holding tight to her ankles, "Let's tell James all the fun he missed to he'll want to get better soon."

She squealed in delight, her hands holding tight onto Eames's hair as they walked down the street. Cobb was going to _love_ this new development.


	6. Day 5 Part 2

_Again, short chapter, but I'm super excited for the next one, so I wanted this to get out of the way. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS!_

* * *

_**Day 5- Afternoon and Evening**_

Phillipa, using her new found reading skills, read Dr. Seuss to James, who was sitting in bed, propped against pillows.

"He seems well," Eames said to Cobb as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, his fever was down yesterday," Cobb admitted, "But I just wanted to make sure it was completely gone."

"You worry too much," Eames shook his head, "When is Mal coming back?"

Mal, Cobb's wife, was in France for the funeral of her mother. She had been there since Monday, helping her father cope with the grief and funeral arrangements.

"Hopefully soon," Cobb answered.

"Good," Eames laughed, "You are lost without her."

Cobb grinned, "She said by next week at latest."

"So she'll be here to take care of the kids while I take you to that bar?"

"If you win the bet."

"Which might not happen," Eames admitted.

Eames sat down at the counter while Cobb got them cups of coffee. Eames nodded his appreciation and took a sip. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"He has a girlfriend," Eames said.

"Arthur?"

"Who else?"

Cobb shrugged.

"Her name is Autumn and he fucking _adores_ her," Eames spat, "And it's all my fault because I became fucking attached to him."

"Attached?" Cobb repeated, "Wait, what?"

"Yes," Eames groaned, rubbing his head with his hand, "I'm getting attached to Arthur it seems. I thought the idea of being friends would work, right? Get to know him so I could kiss him. That completely backfired because the guy is _nice_ and I think I actually like him."

"And this is bad how?" Cobb asked, "Don't we need to get you laid?"

"I go through with this and it might ruin our friendship," Eames said, "And damn I like being his friend."

"And what about Autumn?"

Eames thought for a moment.

"You're right, he has her, he doesn't need me. Forget the relationship. I'm going to do it tomorrow," Eames drained his cup and rose from his seat.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm going to trap Arthur in the backroom and make out with him like there is no tomorrow," Eames said, "Thanks for the coffee, but I've gotta run."

Cobb held onto his cup, listening to the muffled sounds of his children, and smirked. Eames may win the bet, but if all went well then perhaps, just perhaps, Eames would settle down.


	7. Day 6

_Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you! I've been wanting to write this one for a while now._

_So I re-uploaded it because I had to fix some stupid typos and such- do I hear a volunteer beta around?_

* * *

_**Day 6**_

Sunday. While it wasn't the busiest day of work, it was still pretty busy. Not because they got a lot of customers, but because Sunday was the day the did most of their restocking. It was when the new books came in and they all needed to be shelved. It was the day when the old books were taking down and the new ones put up. They had to reorganize their displays to better present their new books. So while not completely busy, it certainly wasn't a day to relax.

Arthur was still on a high from his girlfriend having sung praises about Eames. If he didn't know that Eames was gay then he might be worried about him sweeping Autumn off her feet. As it was, he was glad that these two important people in his life got along. It made everything much easier.

"Arthur," Ariadne called to him from where she was organizing the display, "Can you help me out here? I can't seem to make it work."

Arthur came over, narrowly escaping Yusuf who was pushing a cart of books, and examined the display. It prominently showed the newest book by Stephen King, with his others lying around.

"I think you need more of his newest book," Arthur said, "I'll go grab some more. Good job though."

Ariadne glowed with pride. She turned to fix another display when she caught sight of a very flustered Eames.

"Hello Ari, where is Arthur?" he asked, his voice tense.

"He just went to the backroom," she answered, a little worried.

"Perfect."

He strode in the store and right past Yusuf, making a beeline for the backroom.

"Yusuf," Ariadne said, "Lock that door."

* * *

Arthur pulled the box from the shelf and set it on the floor. He was in the process of opening it when he heard the door open.

"I'm coming Ariadne, just give me a moment."

"Hello darling."

Arthur stood and turned to see Eames standing there, the door shut behind him.

"Eames!" Arthur exclaimed, "What are you doing here? You aren't allowed in the backroom."

"Ariadne told me you were here," Eames walked slowly over to Arthur.

Arthur backed up until his back hit the wall, but Eames kept on coming.

"Alright, you've got me, what do you want?"

Eames pushed himself up against Arthur. He placed his hands on both sides of Arthur's face, feeling the heat emanating from his cheeks.

"I want you."

That sentence didn't have time to reach Arthur's brain before Eames planted his lips on his own.

His brain short circuited. Eames had lush lips and they were on his mouth. Arthur gasped, softly, and Eames took advantage of that and slowly prodded his tongue in. It was soft, hesitant, and Arthur, brain still not completely there, pushed back. His hand came up around Eames neck and pulled him closer, his mouth opening completely and the smallest of moans escaping.

That was all Eames needed.

He slid his hands down from Arthur's face, down his neck and chest, then wrapped them around Arthur's waist, trailing down and grabbing that fucking perfect ass and pulling them flush together. Arthur, bless his short circuited brain, lifted his legs up and allowed Eames to lift him up, his legs wrapping tightly around Eames waist as he was pushed up against the wall.

Arthur groaned, deep and throaty, when their groins pushed together. Eames moved his mouth (his luscious, lusciousmouth) to Arthur's throat, pressing deep, slick kisses on the skin exposed there, careful not to suck too much. They needed no evidence of this.

Arthur's hand had a tight grip on Eames's hair and he was pulling hard, hard, hard. Moans ripped from his throat and vibrated down his chest and he thrust forward instinctively.

Eames pulled back. His hands were still around Arthur and Arthur still had him between the legs, with his hands tangled in Eames's hair. Arthur's face was flushed, his pupils blown, looking well and thoroughly ravished.

"Thank you, darling," Eames smiled, pressing one last swift kiss to those lips, before letting Arthur down and leaving the backroom.

He won the bet.

* * *

Arthur didn't move for a few moments. His lips still tingled from where Eames had kissed. His throat was warm from the scruff. He had a pounding erection. Worst of all, his brain finally caught up with his actions.

He just made out with Eames (Eames of all people!) in the backroom of the bookstore. And there was this little voice in the back of his head that mocked him; because not only want he moments away from wall sex with Eames... he liked it. He wanted it.

His life was, in a nutshell, fucking screwed.

* * *

Eames called Cobb as soon as he left the bookstore. Yusuf and Ariadne were talking about displays, a knowing smirk passed between them.

"Cobb."

"Guess who wins?" Eames said, trying to put enthusiasm into his voice.

"You did it?" Cobb sounded flabbergasted, "You full on lip-locked with Arthur?"

"Cobb, I was minutes away from hot, steamy, wall sex with the man."

"_Too much information_," Cobb growled, "Did not need to hear that- thanks. I'll have to bleach my brain now."

"So? Are we on for the bar?"

"Sure, sure," Cobb agreed, "We'll go when Mal comes back, which is this Friday."

"Excellent," Eames said, the bitterness creeping into his voice a bit.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Cobb asked, concern coloring his voice.

"I'm fine."

"Oh, wait, I remember," Cobb kept talking as if Eames hadn't spoken, "You sabotaged your friendship with Arthur because you wanted to be his one and only and since Autumn was there you wanted to get at least one good make out session before whining in your bitterness."

"Shut up Cobb."

"Ah, because I'm right."

Eames hung up. There was no way he was giving Cobb the satisfaction of being right. Falling in love with Arthur was not a part of this deal. Since it had happened, Eames supposed he had to live with it. Preferably far, far away from Arthur.


	8. Day 7

_ANOTHER short chapter, sorry about that guys- but the next one is worth it, I promise!

* * *

_

_**Day 7**_

Eames wasn't in the bookstore on Monday. Ariadne and Yusuf kept to themselves, talking in hushed tones whenever Arthur wasn't around. They weren't sure exactly what happened in the backroom since Yusuf refused to go lock the door, but whatever happened must've been either really bad or really good.

"I can hear you two," Arthur groaned as he came up to where they were, "You're not that quiet."

"Then do you mind telling us what happened?" Ariadne asked shamelessly.

Yusuf elbowed her ribs, "He doesn't want to talk about it."

"No, it's fine," Arthur said, "I should probably talk about it anyway."

"Enlighten us," Ariadne stood with rapt attention.

"He cornered me and kissed me."

"What kind of kiss?" Yusuf asked, "A peck on the cheek? An elementary kiss on the lips? Details man!"

"He pushed me up against the wall and if he didn't back off when he did I have no doubt we would have had sex against that wall."

Arthur's face was crimson and his two friends had their mouths gaping.

"You should have locked that door," Ariadne muttered, walking away.

Arthur was going to give a biting response but two small children ran into the store and latched onto Ariadne's legs.

"Hello Phillipa, and James," she smiled, "Do you want to read some books?"

"Yes!" they chorused as she led them away.

Cobb followed them inside, looking strange without Eames by his side. He nodded at Yusuf and then set his eyes on Arthur.

"I need to speak with you," Cobb said, "Yusuf?"

The cashier nodded and backed away leaving Cobb and Arthur alone.

"Well?"

"It's about Eames," Cobb said simply, "He's not going to be here for a while."

"Where is he going?" Arthur couldn't help the concern in his voice.

"I'm not sure, he just said he was going away," Cobb admitted, "Something about getting 'attached' is what he said."

"Wait," Arthur stopped him, "Attached? Eames is getting attached to me?"

"I would assume so," Cobb shrugged, "You'd have to ask him yourself."

"And I would love to," Arthur admitted, "But I have no way of contacting him or knowing if he would even want to hear from me."

"Trust me," Cobb said, "He wants to hear from you."

With a parting handshake, Cobb went to supervise his children, though they were perfectly content with Ariadne. Arthur felt a slip of paper in his hand.

It had a phone number and an address.


	9. Day 8

_I made a mistake in the math. Day 10 would be the 24__th__ not the 25__th__ since the 15__th__ was day 1. So should I make a day 11 on the 25__th__ to just wrap things up? Or should I leave it at day 10?_

_Also- the rating on this jumped up to M because the boys wanted sex, and who am I to deny that?_

* * *

_**Day 8**_

Arthur completely chickened out and waited an entire day before even thinking about visiting Eames. After what happened on Sunday, Arthur wasn't sure if he could even speak with Eames, much less visit him in his home. The remnants of that kiss still haunted Arthur and not even Autumn was enough off a distraction to keep him from dreaming about what would have happened had Eames not backed off.

"Arthur I will beat your sorry ass if you don't go to Eames this instant," Ariadne finally burst out, "And you know I will."

"I can't," Arthur sighed, "Eames is getting 'attached' apparently."

"Oh," Ariadne said, "I see. That would make sense."

"How would that make sense?"

"Because of the bet," Yusuf said.

Ariadne glared at him and Yusuf, realizing his slip up, slapped his hands over his mouth.

"The bet?" Arthur face went to murderous, "What bet?"

"Shit," Ariadne covered her face in her hands, "Alright, now that the cats out of the bag you're really going to have to visit Eames." she took a breath, "Eames and Cobb had a bet. The bet was that Eames could make out with you within ten days."

"And now he's getting attached and that wasn't a part of the bet," Yusuf put in, "He wasn't supposed to actually fall in love with you."

"Oh, right," Arthur said, "He was just supposed to pretend to be my friend, win his bet, and get out of here, of course."

He leaned against the counter, fuming with anger.

"He loves you," Ariadne said.

"I don't care," Arthur said, "I don't want his love. I want his friendship."

"Then why the hell are you here?" Yusuf asked, "Shouldn't you be telling him that?"

Arthur looked up at Yusuf, then took his jacket and left.

"He may not admit it yet, but Arthur loves Eames too," Yusuf said, "And one day he'll realize that."

"Maybe," Ariadne shrugged, "He still has Autumn."

* * *

Eames lounged around his home, a cup of coffee in his hands, soft music on the radio, pajama pants on. And completely _not_ thinking about a certain bookkeeper at a certain bookstore. Certainly not.

Until said bookkeeper appeared on his doorstep.

"Why hello Arthur," Eames greeted him, leaning against his door frame, "What brings you here?"

Arthur took a furtive glance around the street. Convinced that it was clear, he pushed Eames as hard as he could. Arthur stepped through the doorway, slammed the door behind him, and grabbed Eames by the hips.

"Getting attached, are we, Mr. Eames?"

And Arthur was all over Eames. His fingers dug into Eames's hipbones, bringing them closer together while his mouth sealed over Eames's. Eames, never one to turn down a good make out session, cupped his hand around Arthur's head. His lips opened Arthur's mouth and for a moment they stood there breathing until Arthur's tongue hesitantly stroked the roof of Eames's mouth, his hips bucking every so slightly.

Eames growled. His hands moved to Arthur's back and he pulled him closer and closer and closer until they were one hot, pounding line of passion. Eames was pulling apart the buttons of Arthur's shirt, following every bit of exposed skin with his mouth- licking and sucking and biting and marking. Arthur tightened his grip in Eames's hair, pulling tight as Eames slid the shirt off his shoulders, his mouth swirling around a nipple. When the pressure was too strong Arthur felt his knees buckle. They tumbled down to the hardwood floor in a mess of limbs, Eames on top.

"Eames," Arthur groaned, pressing his hips up, feeling Eames's answering erection pressing against his own.

"Patience, darling," Eames chuckled.

A hand slowly slid up Arthur's leg, resting on his hip, the thumb barely wrapping around and brushing skin. Arthur shuddered at the touch. The other hand trailed fingers from his forehead to his chin, down his neck, across his abs, creating a trail of heat, ending at his pants button. He flicked it open and his hand delved into the wet warmth waiting. Stroking and sliding and pulling and twisting.

Arthur was absolutely wrecked. His mind wasn't so far gone that he wasn't about to take control of the situation. He pulled his hands off the ground and trailed them up Eames's own pajama clad legs, going around the back and grabbing that ass and pulling him closer. His hand jerked out of rhythm and a shaky breath passed Eames's lips, the hot air ghosting across Arthur's stomach. Emboldened, Arthur slid his hands into Eames's pants, digging his nails into the flesh there. In retaliation, Eames slid his hand out of Arthur's pants and, in one swift motion, pulled them down, exposing him to the cold air.

Hissing at the cold air against his sensitive skin, Arthur yanked Eames's pants off as he shimmied out of his own, the wooden floor frigid against his skin. Eames lowered himself slowly but surely onto Arthur. Their skin was scalding where it met, chest to chest, groin to groin, mouth to mouth.

They kissed frantically, teeth and tongue and biting and sucking until their lips were red and swollen. They pressed themselves closer and closer, thrusting against each other and feeling the pressure and passion build and build and build. When it became close to exploding, when the orgasm was imminent, Eames pulled back, scrambling to his pajama pants, pulling out lube and a condom.

"Going all the way?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Fuck me now," Arthur ordered.

Who was Eames to deny Arthur's request? He opened the bottle and poured a liberal amount on his hand, rubbing it between his fingers, warming it, before crawling back on top of Arthur and breaching him in one quick move. It was hot and tight and Eames stroked the walls inside Arthur before pulling out and adding a second, stretching.

The pain was intense, but Arthur pushed it back, waiting for the pleasure. Three fingers in and Arthur felt near split in half. Then Eames bent his fingers _just so_ and lights popped before his vision as ecstasy shot down his spine. He felt Eames laugh, the vibrations reverberating in his chest, and he pushed into that spot again. Then something new and foreign and definitely _not_ fingers pressed against Arthur before entering him in a slick, smooth motion, filling him up.

Eames buried his nose into Arthur's neck, breathing in that musty book smell, feeling Arthur around him tight and hot and burning. After a few moments, when Arthur began thrusting up again, Eames pulled out and slammed back in. Arthur, though he didn't scream, managed a hoarse growl, and pushed himself back down on Eames. Wanting, needing, _demanding_ more. Eames pounded into Arthur as hard as he dared. Arthur lifted his legs up- wrapping them not around Eames's waist but his _neck_ giving Eames the perfect angle to hit his prostrate at every single thrust. The hand that wasn't keeping Eames from collapsing onto Arthur reached around and took his lonely erection and pumped it in time with his own erratic pounding.

With a shout, Arthur came, milky white liquid splurting out and coating his stomach. Eames felt the tightening around his cock and came hard and fast in one of the best orgasms of his life. He fell, boneless and weak, next to Arthur. They were gasping for breath, sticky and sweaty and stinky and so utterly satisfied. Eames had the decency to slide out, toss the condom, and wipe up Arthur's stomach, but they didn't move from the hallway floor.

"Don't you dare leave," Arthur said breathlessly, "Bet or no bet, I still like you."

"You do this to everyone you like?" Eames asked.

"You're an exception," Arthur said, "Just don't leave."

"I won't," Eames said, "I'll stay, but I won't be at that bookstore if Autumn is there."

"Jealous?"

"Understatement."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No," Eames sighed, "This wasn't about falling in love."

"It never is," Arthur sighed, "Eames, I want to be your friend. This? I don't know if I can do it. I want to be your friend, I want your friendship. Maybe one day I'll want your love, but that day isn't today."

"Well," Eames sighed, turning his head and tapping Arthur on the nose, "You know where to find me."


	10. Day 9

_Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I can't begin to explain the thanks I have for each of you and I'm so glad you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it! So the story took a turn for the more philosophical side and I ended up giving Arthur this BIG character change thingy and it ended up being a lot deeper than I had intended. So we have Day 10 and then the Epilogue on Day 11._

* * *

_**Day 9**_

Arthur, for once, did not want to go to work. He loved his job, he really did, but today was not looking so great. Yesterday was the one week anniversary of meeting Eames and it also happened to be their most passionate meeting yet. Arthur wanted nothing more than to just curl up in his bed and weep. He had never been so confused about anything before. It wasn't like his ass was gonna let him forget about yesterday. He's sore in places he didn't know could get sore.

What was he going to tell Autumn? What could he possibly say to her? Was there anything to tell?

Of course not! Arthur did not love Eames, not in that way. He refused to believe in love after Summer. Despite what he said, he cared about Autumn, he really did, but there wasn't that spark anymore. There wasn't a spark with Summer either, but Arthur believed there was no one as perfect for him as she was, spark or no spark. And she took his heart and crushed it. After that, nothing could persuade him to believe that there was a spark, a connection, when it came to love.

But Eames. Somehow Eames had managed to wiggle his way into his heart and make him feel that spark again. For once Arthur felt this powerful, burning, all encompassing passion. And it scared him. Completely on autopilot he dialed the number for the bookstore.

"I am not coming in today," he said, trying to put as much depression in his voice as possible, "Not feeling well, not coming in. Take care."

"Arthur?" Ariadne was concerned, of course, "How did things go with Eames?"

"Ask him," Arthur groaned, "I'll be in tomorrow."

With that he hung up.

* * *

Ariadne looked at the phone in confusion, then glanced up at Yusuf.

"Well?"

"He's not happy," Ariadne said, setting the phone back into its cradle, "And he's not coming in today. Whatever Eames did it must have been mind boggling."

"Arthur asked for it," Yusuf shook his head, "He went to go find Eames, so it's mostly his fault anyway."

"I don't think he knew what he was getting into," Ariadne admitted, "I'm just surprised he took the bet well."

"Proof he cares about Eames," Ariadne said, "If he didn't then he wouldn't confront him. Whether they know it or not, they're important to each other."

Cobb walked into the bookstore at that moment. It's been a while since they've seen him, but his wife was coming back in two days, it made sense that he was busy. His children weren't there, both James and Phillipa in school at the moment, leaving Cobb by himself.

"Hey," Ariadne said, "Do you know what the deal is with Eames and Arthur?"

"I wish I knew," Cobb muttered, leaning against the counter, "I got a call from Eames telling me that he wants to go out tonight. He sounded pretty desperate. Where's Arthur?"

"Said he wasn't coming in," Ariadne said, "I don't know what the hell happened between them, but it must've been big for Arthur to miss work."

"Maybe they finally realized how much they need each other," Cobb suggested, "Finally realized what idiots they have been being."

"Maybe they had that wall sex that was pending," Yusuf shrugged, "Arthur did say it nearly happened in the backroom, who knows what they could have come up with at an actual home where no one could bother them."

"Who is Arthur having sex with?"

The three turned around, embarrassment flooding their cheeks, to see Autumn standing there, one petite hand on her hip, her eyes widened with curiosity.

"No one," they replied hastily.

"I think there's someone," she said, "Arthur hasn't spoken to me all week, and I hear you say he was having sex with someone?"

"We don't know if they actually did it or not," Yusuf started.

Ariadne elbowed him, "Not helping."

"Well who is it?"

"Eames," Cobb said.

Ariadne and Yusuf gave him twin looks of I-can't-believe-you-just-told-her.

"Might as well," Cobb shrugged, "Look, Autumn. Eames and I had a bet that he could make out with Arthur in ten days starting from last Tuesday. Apparently they did so and it's looking like something major happened yesterday at Eames's place."

"Arthur and Eames?" Autumn looked skeptic, "They're friends. Even if Arthur did swing that way Eames isn't his type."

"And what's his type?"

"I am his type."

"Are you?" Yusuf asked, "Honestly, do you really think that you are what's best for Arthur? Haven't you seen the way Eames makes him feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have never seen Arthur so happy except for when he's with Eames," Ariadne said, "In 9 days Arthur started smiling more, started to loosen up, started to be happy instead of his normal semi-constipated self. How is that not a good thing?"

Autumn looked struck dumb. Her eyes were large and her mouth open.

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for him?" she was flabbergasted.

"No, not at all!" Yusuf said hurriedly, "We just think that Eames is better. And if you loved Arthur as much as we do, you would want what's best for him."

She closed her mouth, her arms crossed over her chest. She turned around then and left the building, leaving a waft of perfume behind.

"Well that went well," Cobb said, "I suppose it could have gone worse."

"We can only hope that she and Arthur figure things out," Yusuf said, "And hopefully Eames and Arthur will figure things out."

"Hopefully," Ariadne said, "So if you're going out with Eames tonight, are you going to need a babysitter?"

"I'll give you a call," Cobb grinned, "I hope I can persuade him to wait until Friday, but..."

"Eames will be Eames," Ariadne finished, "Good luck with that."

"I don't need your luck, Arthur does."

* * *

Arthur didn't want to answer the door. It was either Eames or Yusuf or Ari or Cobb. None of the people he wanted to see at the moment. The knocking persisted, in fact it grew louder the longer he ignored it.

"IT'S OPEN," he finally shouted from his position on the couch. The door opened, shut, and then there was the creak of the floor as someone walked over to him, shoes clicking on the hardwood floor. So it was a woman, and not Ariadne, she only wore sneakers, which meant:

"Autumn," he said.

"Hello love," she greeted, "You look lovely."

Arthur managed a moan in response.

"I heard about you and Eames," she said, standing in the doorway, fiddling with her purse, "And... I want you to know..."

"Save it," Arthur said, still prone on the cushions, "I don't need your pity. I don't need your sympathy."

"I'm not giving you either," Autumn snapped, "Your friends told me that they think Eames is good for you. That he is... best... for you."

"And what do you think?"

"I want you to be happy," she murmured, "And I don't think I can be in a relationship with someone when it's clear they are happy with someone else."

"Autumn," Arthur stood up and walked slowly to her, "I'm sorry, I truly am, but I don't know if I can be with Eames."

"Don't be silly," Autumn took his hands in hers, "Yusuf and Ariadne know you best. If they say you are happy with Eames, then you are happy with Eames. I am not going to take that away from you."

"I'm not in love with him," Arthur said.

"You don't have to be in love with someone to be happy with them," Autumn said, "I am officially ending our relationship and if you are happy with Eames... go with him."

"I can't do that," Arthur said, "I can't love him."

"Can't, or won't?" Autumn countered, "I know you. After Summer, you don't believe in love, but let me tell you, Eames will teach you. He can teach you how to love, how to believe in it again. If nothing else, let him teach you that."

Arthur took her hands and brought them to his face, pressing his lips against her knuckles, his eyes scrunched tight.

"I'm scared," he admitted.

"Love is scary," Autumn said, "But it's worth it."

Arthur looked at her deep eyes, the smile on her face, and realized she was right. Love was scary and even if he wasn't sure about his relationship with Eames, he was certain that whatever happened, Eames was going to be a big part of it.


	11. Day 10

_LAST DAY! So the next chapter is going to involve Cobb at the gay bar with Eames and Arthur. And guess what? You get to make a tiny request- how do you think they will take it? What do you think is going to happen? What do you want to happen? Give me some thoughts on what is going to take place at this bar and I will make it happen._

_And after day 11 I'm going to write an epilogue of like... ten years down the road or something. That cool with you?_

_AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. THEY ARE LIKE CANDY FOR ME AND I WANT TO HOLD AND LOVE EACH ONE OF YOU WHO GIVES ME A REVIEW. If I could I would bake you all brownies and cookies and cake because of all the reviews._

* * *

_**Day 10**_

Arthur went back to the bookstore. It was Thursday and he was still reeling from yesterday. He had given it a lot of thought- enough that he was starting to lose sleep over it. He woke up, got a large cup of coffee from the nearby Starbucks, and came into work. He knew what was waiting for him.

"Hello Mr. Eames," he greeted the Brit waiting by the door.

"Hello Arthur," Eames said, his accent curling around Arthur's name.

They walked in together, not a word spoken, not touching. Just walking side by side. Yusuf had already opened the store and Ariadne was fiddling with the display shelf by the checkout stand. Organizing pens, bookmarks, pencils, little notebooks, and such into a perfect aesthetically pleasing display while talking to Yusuf. Eames nodded at them both and they flashed grins back.

"Would you like to talk?" Arthur asked, "We seem to have missed that part of our relationship."

"So you admit this is a relationship?" Eames couldn't help the grin creeping on his face.

"It's always been a relationship," Arthur smirked, "But the nature of the relationship may have changed over the week."

"Is that so?"

"Let's talk," Arthur said, leading Eames to the backroom.

"Back here again?" Eames teased as he shut the door behind them, "Darling, I am disappointed."

He turned around and suddenly Arthur was all up in his space, his face mere inches from Eames's. So close that Eames could see nothing but deep brown eyes framed by perfect lashes. He could see the pupils dilate as they stood there breathing each others air.

"I don't know how you did it," Arthur said, barely breathing the words, "I don't know what you did, but for some reason I cannot fathom I want this."

"Want what Arthur?" Eames said, unwilling to let his snark leave, "You have to be specific with me."

"I want you," Arthur said, pressing himself closer to Eames, slotting themselves perfectly against each other, hip to hip and chest to chest. His hands, pale and white and spindly, framed Eames's face, the thumbs brushing ever so slightly across those luscious lips. Eames, taking a chance, parted his lips slightly and breathed warm, moist air over those digits, his own hands grasping at Arthur's waist. Arthur took a shuddering breath before moving his fingers away and pressing his mouth against those lips. His hands slid down to Eames's broad shoulders and pulled them closer together.

The kiss was soft, gentle, almost hesitant. No rush of raging lust commanded them. It was a kiss to familiarize yourself with your partners mouth, to find the places that make them moan, to lick and suck you way in. A kiss to pour your love and passion into.

They separated, faces flushed and breathless. Eames leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, a snarky grin on his face.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for that," he said softly.

"I think I have an idea," Arthur sighed, "God I want you so much."

"Patience, darling," Eames laughed, "We are in your work place. Wouldn't want you to get fired, now would we?"

"I suppose not," Arthur pouted.

"I love you," Eames said, knowing it was too early to make such declarations, but Eames knew that Arthur needed to hear those words, even if Arthur didn't know it himself.

"Eames..." Arthur's face was pleading. Too soon, it was too soon. Arthur didn't know love yet, he didn't know what to do, what to say. Eames had to know about Arthur's flaw before they got any further. Arthur didn't deserve the love Eames was giving him.

"Don't say it," Eames lifted his hands and smoothed his thumbs over Arthur's cheekbones, "One day you will love me back."

"That will be a long time from now."

"I have patience."

"Someone else can love you now."

"But I love you, and I will wait for you, because that's what you do when you're in love."

Arthur crumbled and fell into Eames's arms, holding him tight for all he was worth. Eames just held him tight, running his fingers through dark hair and whispering sweet words of encouragement while Arthur sobbed.

* * *

Cobb came into the bookstore not five minutes after Eames and Arthur ran to the backroom. Walking with him was a stunning woman, with dark curls and smoky eyes. She had a bright smile on her face and walked with grace and purpose. Ariadne felt as if she should be curtsying in her presence.

"Yusuf, Ariadne," Cobb greeted them warmly, "This is my wife, Mal. Mal, this is Yusuf and Ariadne."

"A pleasure to meet you," Mal smiled, "Dom has told me such great things about you both."

"Pleasure is all mine," Yusuf said, "Dom really struck gold when he found you."

"That I did," Cobb smiled, his arm around Mal's waist.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow," Ariadne said.

"Yes, but my father insisted I come home sooner," Mal sighed, "I suspect he was tired of my complaining because I haven't seen my children in a week."

"Your children are precious," Ariadne said, "I've been reading with them when they come with your husband."

"Thank you," Mal smiled, "They weren't any trouble, were they?"

"Absolutely not," Ariadne said.

"They like her," Yusuf said, "They are absolute terrorists to me."

"Perhaps they have good judgment of character," Ariadne said sweetly.

Cobb laughed at that, pressing his lips to Mal's head and she laughed daintily while Yusuf stood flabbergast.

"Where is Arthur?" Mal asked, "I am eager to meet the man who can change Eames's behavior."

"You know Eames?" Ariadne asked, curious to the life of this adorable couple.

Mal told them the stories of their adventures across the states before Phillipa. All the messes the three of them would get caught up in and the things they did. Then the wedding and Phillipa. During one particular story of Eames trying to stop Phillipa from crying because she got a little brother instead of a little sister the backdoor opened and Eames and Arthur stepped out, faces flushed and smiling faces, their hands clasped tightly together.

"So this is Arthur," Mal grinned, "Dom, you never told me he was such a looker."

Arthur flushed and Eames laughed, pulling him closer and dropping a kiss to his forehead, muttering words that no one heard.

"I'm Mal, Dom's wife," she explained, "I have been waiting a long time to meet you, Arthur Callahan."

"Likewise," Arthur nodded his head.

"But if you dare hurt Eames, I will come haunt you," Mal said, "He is like a brother to me and I won't have you break his heart."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Arthur swore, "I think he'd break my heart first anyway."

"Then he would answer to me," Ariadne said, undaunted by her small stature.

"You think you can take me on Ari?" Eames laughed, "You have go another thing coming."

"I own a glock and 12 gauge shotgun," Ariadne said, "I think I can take you on."

"She's not joking," Yusuf shook his head in terror, "She beat me at the shooting range."

"Well I'm not planning on breaking anyone's hearts," Eames looked at Arthur with such love that the others could feel it, "Except perhaps Cobb, because he owes me a trip to the gay bar."

"Oh no..."


	12. Day 11

_I have no idea what a bar looks like AT ALL. So, this is just me making shit up._

* * *

_**Day 11**_

"This is stupid," Cobb muttered.

They stood in line outside of Eames's favorite bar, surrounded by men. Arthur was content, being tucked underneath of Eames's arm and Yusuf was calm as always, speaking quietly with Ariadne. Mal stayed home, spending some well earned time with her children. She had to practically push Cobb out the door. He lost the bet, the best he could do was honor it.

"It is not stupid," Eames laughed, "The worst that could happen is some guy won't notice your wedding ring and he'll try to take you home."

"Thanks," Cobb groaned.

They walked through the door into the bar. It was dimly lit with an electronic dance floor, lights flashing on the sweat covered skin of men and women alike as they danced. The music was loud and pounding. Small tables lined half of the bar, most filled with patrons.

"Eames!"

The group turned around to see the bartender wave them over.

"Jake!" Eames pulled Arthur with him, leaving the other three to follow.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Jake said, fist bumping with Eames.

"Been busy," Eames said, nudging Arthur a little.

Arthur flushed with embarrassment.

"And who is this?" Jake turned to face Arthur.

"This is my boyfriend," Eames said proudly, "Arthur."

"Well, Arthur, it is nice to meet you, I'm Jake, Eames and I grew up together."

"Nice to meet you," Arthur replied.

"And this is Yusuf, Ariadne, and Cobb," Eames pointed them all out.

Once introductions were done and drinks were passed, Arthur found himself relaxing more and more. He leaned up against Eames, their hips pressed tight together, and rested his head on his shoulder. Cobb, though a few beers in himself, was extremely uncomfortable, but that might have something to do with the men that kept hitting on him.

It was quite amusing to watch and it went like clockwork.

A man would walk up and start flirting with Cobb and Cobb, in his perfect awkwardness, would stutter and turn red. Sometimes he would spill his drink. The greatest part, though, is how that never seemed to push them away.

"Hey there handsome."

Cobb nearly spit his drink out.

"Hi," Cobb managed, polite as always.

"Are you busy tonight?" the man asked, leaning across the table. Ariadne struggled to keep her laughter under control. Yusuf was having the same problem, but he was hiding his smirk beneath his glass.

"Uhhhh," Cobb didn't say anything coherent, his face turning red.

"Because I have some ideas."

"NO thanks," Cobb finally spoke, standing up from the table, "I've, uh, got something to do... over there... away... from uh.. all this..."

"Sorry," Eames supplied as Cobb skittered away to the bathroom, "He's my friend and a bit... skittish."

"Oh don't even worry about it," the man grinned, "It happens to the best of us. Anyway, if he changes his mind I'll be dancing."

"He's not going to change his mind," Ariadne said, "Not in... well ever."

"I'll go check up on him," Yusuf offered, leaving the table.

Ariadne took a look at Eames and Arthur, still cuddled on their end of the table. She knew how to take a hint. She gave them a small smirk, then went to talk to Jake, leaving the two alone in their corner booth.

Arthur was still tucked in nicely at Eames's side. Eames grinned and pressed a kiss to Arthur's forehead.

"Well, darling," he said, "Since we're alone, might as well make the best of it."

"I suppose so," Arthur smiled.

He leaned up and pressed his mouth to the underside of Eames's jaw, sucking on it slightly. His hand traveled up Eames's leg slowly, before resting on his hip, gripping tightly. Eames's arm tightened around Arthur's shoulders and he tipped his head back, allowing Arthur more access to his neck.

"Shouldn't we move somewhere more private?" Arthur murmured, licking lightly at the pulse point.

"Probably," Eames agreed, pulling Arthur out of the chair. He gave Ariadne a meaningful look as they passed by, she nodded her understanding and gave a wink. They hailed a taxi and went to Eames's place. They kept themselves apart for most of the cab ride, only touching in the smallest places.

As soon as the door was shut behind them they were pulling at each other, tugging clothes off and stumbling their way towards the bed. Eames pushed Arthur down, sliding the jeans off and crawling over him. He licked his way up Arthur's chest, flicking his tongue over a nipple, and Arthur moaned. He spread his legs apart, squeezing Eames between his knees, practically begging for more.

"Patience," Eames said bending down and kissing Arthur soundly.

* * *

Cobb came out of the bathroom with Yusuf, having regained his composure. They saw Ariadne, making fast friends with Jake, but no signs of Eames or Arthur.

"Where did the lover boys go?" Yusuf asked.

"Wanted to have some quality time together," Ariadne said, stirring her drink.

"I did not need to hear that," Cobb groaned.

She shrugged, "You asked."

"Well, he's gone, I'm going home," Cobb said, "If Eames isn't here then I'm not going to be here either."

"Alright, let's go," Yusuf agreed, "Ari?"

"Coming!" she said. She scribbled something on a napkin and pushed it over to Jake, "Call me if you want to meet up."

"Gladly," Jake grinned, "I'm glad Eames met you."

Ariadne grinned and chased after Yusuf and Cobb.

"He is gay, you know that right?" Yusuf asked.

"Of course I know that," Ariadne scoffed, "But that doesn't mean I can't be friends with him, does it?"

"...Fair point."

All in all, the night was a success.


	13. 10 Years Later

_This is it! This is the end! Thank you guys so much for being so supportive the entire way through! I appreciate each and every one of you! I can assure you that this story would not have gotten anywhere if it weren't for your kind reviews._

_**10 Years Later**_

Arthur heard the door slam shut. He put the bookmark in his book, set it down on the coffee table, and walked to the hallway, his socks sliding on the wooden floor. Eames was balancing grocery bags on his hips, teetering to the kitchen.

"What's all this?" Arthur laughed as Eames dropped them all on the table.

Instead of answering, Eames leaned forward, pressing his lips to Arthur's quickly.

"Hello, darling, don't you know what day it is?"

"I'm assuming it's a day I should have stored in my memory," Arthur laughed, pulling out a fresh salmon from one of the bags.

"Ten years, to the day, when I first introduced myself to you."

"You mean it's been ten years since that silly bet?" Arthur laughed.

"It wasn't silly!" Eames protested, "I got you, didn't I?"

"I suppose you did," Arthur grinned.

"So how is Ariadne doing?" Eames asked, emptying the other bags, "We have to invite her for dinner some time."

"She is as good as can be," Arthur stocked up their cans of green beans, "She babysits for the Cobb's a lot. Those children love her."

"Of course they do, she's an angel," Eames smiled, tossing the eggs in the fridge, "I hear Yusuf is enjoying Mombasa. He might not come back to America."

"Ah, let him stay there, he could use the sun."

"Because there isn't enough sun in California," Eames teased.

Arthur stepped in front of Eames, blocking him from the table of groceries, and put his hands on those broad shoulders.

"I love you," Eames grinned, his hands going on Arthur's waist.

"I love you, too," Arthur smiled, pulling him closer.

The kiss was slow, languid, and full of passion. Even though Arthur had been saying that phrase, that little 3 word phrase, for near six years, Eames's heart still fluttered when he heard it. But at times like this, when they're cooking dinner together, is when his heart really flutters. Especially when the light reflects off their matching gold rings on their left hand.


End file.
